Resemblances
by lit-fan-001
Summary: For the first time in his life, he felt at home like he belonged. In reality, he hated the small town atmosphere, but here in this little place, it was good. All was well. Chapter 5 up! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is my second fic. It's not a one-shot like my first one (btw, I'm working on a sequel for "Worth It." I don't know what it's going to be called, but I hope it will be at least _okay_.)**

**I feel a need to warn you that I am a crappy author in the fact that my chapters aren't that long; I don't update that often; and I am subject to long bouts of writer's block (but then again, aren't we all?). I will try and do my best (you know, the usual: find a muse, get inspired, all that jazz.**

**I hope you all like it. I worked pretty hard on this. There's Lit in later chapters. I'm not rushing this; making it go too fast. I'm setting it up. (Don't get the wrong idea. I do like Logan, but I hate him with Rory. If he was with any one else, or if he was just Rory's friend, then I would totally love him.) **

**So on with the story.**

Prologue

Gabrielle curled up in a ball as she shuddered to the sounds of her parents yelling. She was only ten years old, and her parents were performing the current fight, as if it had been previously rehearsed (which, considering the numerous amount of times the argument occurred; you might say it _had_ been rehearsed). Her parents were Lorelei and Logan Huntzberger, both thirty-three years old. Through her tears, she mouthed the words of the much heard battle.

"Where have you been?" That was her mother.

"Out with my friends," came her father's overused response.

"Friends?" Her mother yelled, sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I really think the stripper that was all over you at the bar was a _friend_."

"You've been spying on me?" Her father sounded surprised as well as angry.

"It might have occurred to you that I also have friends. We happened to be at the same club as you and your _friend_."

At this point there came a _slap_-ping sound that meant that Gaby's father's hand had just made contact with her mother's cheek. This was soon followed by a _thump_, as her mother's body hit the floor. This startled Gaby. This form of brutality normally didn't occur till further into the argument. Apparently, Logan wanted to end this early.

Gaby hurtled herself into her bed, a princess-canopy number her great-grandmother had picked out, at the sounds of her father stomping down the hallway. Burying her face into the pillow, she pretended to be asleep. Her father walked into her room, stumbling a little. He kissed her on the back of her head, and Gaby immediately knew that he was drunk.

"Good night Gracie-Gertrude-Gwen?" He couldn't remember her name. The stench of alcohol was so strong Gaby had to will herself not to throw up.

Logan wobbled back out of the room, slamming her door behind him. Five minutes later, convinced that he was passed out in his room by now, Gabrielle slowly made her way out to the living room where she knew her mother would be.

True to her thoughts, Rory was curled up in a ball, (similar to the position Gaby had been in minutes earlier) whimpering.

"Mom? Mommy?" Gabrielle reached out a hand to touch her mother's heaving shoulder. Rory seemed to seize up at the contact. But noticing it was only her daughter, Rory relaxed.

She sat up and pulled Gaby onto her lap. "Mommy's fine, kiddo." This, Gaby didn't believe for a second. For even as she said it, Rory's eyes filled with new tears. "Gabrielle?" Gaby noticed that her mother looked very serious. "You must not tell anyone about this." _She must think this is the first time I've ever had any idea that __Logan__ hit her_, Gaby thought. Jerking her arm, Rory said, "Do you understand, Gabrielle? You can't tell anyone what happened to mommy, okay?"

Feeling much older and bolder than her ten year old self, Gaby pulled herself up to her full height (four feet, six inches) and said, "Why? Logan's hurting you."

"Call him Dad. He's your father."

"That monster will never be my father," Gabrielle spat back. With that, she walked back to her room and was about to slam the door before she remembered that Logan was just down the hall. She softly closed the door, and climbed into her bed.

**A/N I know I go from Gaby to Gabrielle, but that's just because I'm weird and couldn't decide what to call her... just don't get confused. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Cool! I got reviews. And because of these nice reviews I have decided to update quickly. I hope you all enjoy!**

**(I realized I hadn't done one of these)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls. All I own is this laptop and a few hundred novels. You can sue me if you want, but trust me, it's not worth it.**

THE NEXT DAY

Gabrielle walked out the doors of her private school, adjusting the green cardigan that was slightly too big. She had lost weight over the past few months. Starting over to her bus, she felt her wallet; a Hello Kitty one, stolen a few years back from her mother's old things. It was fat, full with her allowances (fifty dollars a week, most of which she never even spent). Something gripped her heart, something that told her that she wasn't going home that day, something that told her that she wasn't going home ever again… because somewhere deep down, she knew that that penthouse apartment in the middle of Manhattan wasn't her real home.

She turned away from the bus, and walked approximately thirteen blocks until she was facing a coffee shop that she once heard her mother mention. She hadn't understood why her mother had mentioned it at first. Her _father_ didn't approve of coffee, and so it wasn't allowed in the house.

It wasn't until a day about three years ago when Gaby noticed her mother sneaking in with a steaming cup of the stuff that she realized why she had talked about it. When Rory wasn't looking, Gaby sneaked a sip of the coffee. Bitter and wonderfully burning, she instantly fell in love with the beverage. Gaby hadn't had it again, until this moment. She walked into the café and ordered a cup. At first the waitress looked confused, wondering what a kid would want with coffee. Shrugging, as if to say, "Well, this _is_ New York," she went to get it.

When it arrived, Gaby took a tentative sip, questioning whether or not it would be as delicious as she had remembered. It was. She was finished with it in three long, luxurious gulps. Gaby walked out into the bright fall sun, pulling her sweater tighter around her small frame as a cool breeze flew by her. A small book store was across the street. In true New York fashion, the little girl ran across the busy roadway causing many honks from nearby cars and entered the store. There she remained for six hours until the owner made her leave because they were closing.

Gaby walked down the street a couple of blocks, before the inevitable happened. A police car drove up beside her and the officer inside rolled the passenger side window down. "Little girl, what are you doing out so late?"

She stopped, and the car stopped by her. "Walking around."

The officer got out of the car and took her hand and said, "I'm going to take you down to the precinct where your parents can come and pick you up."

Gaby didn't even try to pull away, because the whole time she was lost in thought. How could she have been so stupid as to not foresee this huge gap in her plan? They arrived at the precinct and the nice officer led her to a room, a label on the door saying "Runaways." _Oh, how subtle_, she thought. Inside the room, there was only one other kid. He looked about her age, maybe a year or two older. His dark hair was messy and his eyes were the color of Gaby's beloved favorite drink. He was sitting on a hard looking vinyl couch, a book in his hands.

Sitting down next to him, Gaby voiced, "_The Old Man and the Sea_, Hemmingway. Good choice."

He glanced at the front cover and then down at Gaby. She was inches shorter than he was. "Yeah, that's what my dad says. But Hemmingway puts me to sleep. I'm only reading it because my dad gave it to me as a gift."

Gabrielle was aghast. "How could you say that? Hemmingway's brilliant!"

The boy broke into a smile, "You sound just like my father."

"What do you like to read?"

"I like Ayn Rand."

"Ugh," Gaby said a look of disgust on her face. "I don't like her. She's so crazy, just a political nut. How can you understand anything that she writes?"

"I just do. You should at least try to understand her. Maybe you'd like her writing."

"Not likely. I couldn't even make it through _The Fountainhead_."

He nudged her in the side with his elbow. "Maybe if you made it through _The Fountainhead_, you'd like her!" He was taking an immediate liking to this girl. He had only known her for a few minutes, but already he felt as if she was the little sister he never had.

They continued this friendly banter until he asked her, "Where are you going?"

She looked down at her hands, now holding the boy's book, "I don't really know."

He sighed. "Neither do I. But I know that I'm not going back home. My step mother is a horrible woman; screeching and everything. And since my dad told her they were getting a divorce, she's been even worse!" He didn't know why he was telling this girl, this stranger, all of this. (Maybe it was because she didn't really feel like a stranger.)

"I know how you feel," she said. "My mom and dad fight a lot. He even hurts her sometimes. I'm not going home either. Hey," she stopped, "wherever I'm going… do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!" he said, without even having to think about it.

"Okay," she was formulating a plan, "just follow my lead."

For some reason, the boy trusted her more than anyone in his whole life. "Okay."

The officer came back into the room, and noticing how the children were talking, he asked, "Do you kids know each other?"

"Um, yeah!" Gaby said quickly. "He's my brother! I was looking for him. We, uh, we ran away together. Yeah, that's right! And I got lost from him, so I was looking for him!"

"Is this true?" The officer turned his attention to the boy.

"Uh," the boy glanced at Gaby, "yeah. She's my sister."

"Okay, so can I have your last name and your parent's name?"

Gaby said the first name that popped into her head, "Gilmore." She tried to think of her grandmother's first name. She wasn't really sure this "plan" of hers would work out, but it was worth a shot. She hadn't even heard of her grandmother since an explosive argument between her parents when she was three. Remembering that it was the same as her mother's, she said, "Lorelei Gilmore."

**A/N What will happen next? I'll tell you the truth...**

**I have no idea.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to gilmorejunkie1230, watergurl123, EvilSmirk6, buffyangel47, and ilvgilmoregirls for the awesome reviews!**

**To answer ilvgilmoregirls queries, I thought that I'd just clear a few things up. Jess NEVER came to Rory and convinced to to go back to Yale. She did however go back... to Yale that is. Jess still wrote The Subsect and still does the whole Truncheon Publishing whatnot. Rory knew about the book and publishing house from a letter that Jess sent to her. She said "Yes" to Logan's proposal. **

**David (Jess' son's name... BTW I just realized I hadn't named him yet... so yeah, that's his name...) was born when Jess was 22. When he found out that Dave's mother was pregnant, he married her. She died in a car crash when David was three. Jess loved David's mother, but only platonically. **

**Gaby was born when Rory was 23, two years after her wedding to Logan. She was an "accident." Logan never really wanted to be a father. **

**Gaby looks exactly like Rory and David looks exactly like Jess. Strangely enough, Gaby _acts_ like Jess and David _acts_ like Rory. Actually, both show traits apparent in Jess _and _Rory. Neither show any traits pertaining to other parents (aka: Gaby shows **no resemblence whatsoever** to Logan; ditto for David and his mom)**

**Gaby's father _is_ Logan. David's mother _is not_ Rory (sorry to disappoint, although now I have a story idea).**

STARS HOLLOW

Lorelei's POV

The phone woke Lorelei and Luke. Groggily, she picked it up and answered, "I'm going to kill whoever just woke me up right now, so you better have a good reason."

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. This is the fourth precinct, Downtown Manhattan. We have your children here, so you can come pick them up."

This news zapped Lorelei awake. "Uh, okay. I'm coming."

"Lorelei?" Luke lifted his head off his pillow.

"I-" she paused, "I gotta go to New York. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Right." He fell back onto the bed and was snoring in ten seconds. Lorelei was ready to leave in eight.

NEW YORK CITY

She was still confused when she entered the police station. "I'm Lorelei Gilmore," she told the man behind the dirty counter. "I got a call about my-" she paused again, "My children."

Without a word, the officer led her to the room labeled "Runaways." When he opened the door, she gasped. There on an uncomfortable looking couch were two children. These two children were the spitting images of two people that Lorelei knew. These children were the spitting image of Jess Mariano and Rory Gilmore.

For a moment, she was stunned. She couldn't believe how much the little girl looked like her daughter, Rory. It was her double, right down to the clear blue eyes and the coffee colored hair. (Lorelei would never let Rory know, but this was one of the sole reasons she _really_ loved coffee.)

But even more astonishing was the resemblance between the boy and Jess. The little boy could have _been_ Jess. He had a mess of wavy black-brown hair (Lorelei could have even sworn that there was some gel in it) and dark brown eyes; eyes that seemed to pierce your heart. But there was something different about Jess and this boy (and it happened to be with the eyes). While Jess' eyes were full of mistrust and misunderstanding, the boy's eyes were full of happiness and… something else.

This something else was something that Jess _never _had. This was a look of contentedness. As if he was perfectly happy sitting exactly where he was, on a hard seat next to a small girl, who was engaging him in a conversation about ice cream. Again, something else about the boy's eyes jumped out at Lorelei. This time it was something she remembered that Jess also possessed. Sarcasm; pure sarcasm was almost leaking out of his eyes. No, it was _seeping_ out of every pore of his body.

"It's better in cones!" the little girl yelled playfully.

"It's _always_ better in cones," came the boy's exasperated response. "That's what I've been telling you for the past fifteen minutes."

"I know," the girl poked him in the side with her index finger; "I was just making sure you could put up with a good argument."

The boy just sighed and grabbed a book from the girl's hands.

"Hey!" the girl cried in frustration, but the boy stood up and dangled the book high out of her reach. Soon she was jumping up and down, trying to grab the book (which Lorelei assumed was **extremely** important), and laughing every time he pretended that he was going to let her have it, only to yank the book away at the very last moment. Then Lorelei was pushed (gently) into the room by the officer.

Gaby's POV

Gabrielle looked up and immediately recognized the woman from an old photograph, taken about eleven years ago, she had glimpsed once (around the time she stole the Hello Kitty wallet) in her mother's private boxes. She walked up to the woman she knew to be Lorelei Gilmore, wrapped her arms around her waist, and whispered just loud enough for Lorelei to hear, "Hi Grandma."

Lorelei's POV

Lorelei looked into the face of the little girl now (it seemed) permanently attached to her waist, then she looked into the eyes of the little boy, still standing with the book in his hands. At that moment, an understanding sort of fell into Lorelei's mind. She signed some papers and in about twenty minutes was driving back to Stars Hollow with two strangers (strangers who were kids) in her back seat.

IN THE CAR

"So," she looked back at the two children, "Am I going to get an explanation? Just who are you, and why am I driving you back to my home?"

"Well," the girl said, "I'm Gabrielle Huntzberger. My parents are Rory and Logan Huntzberger. I'm ten years old. You are driving me back to your house because I'm sick and tired of my parents fighting every night."

"Oh-kay," she answered awkwardly.

"And this is-" Gabrielle stopped. "Um, what's your name?"

"Oh, right," the boy said. "I'm David Mariano. My _parent_ is Jess Mariano. My _stepmother_ is Kelly Mariano, soon to be Kelly Raymond. And you're driving me to your home because I can't stand one more day with that bitch my father was drugged into marrying."

Both Lorelei and Gaby stared at him, not truly digesting his story.

"What?" David looked as if he might have forgotten something or else that he had a bit of spinach in his teeth. "Oh, and I'm twelve."

**A/N Alot of boring filler (aka introductions and whatnot), but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Hopefully I did not fail in _that _particular quest. R&R everyone! Also, please don't get used to this frequent updating. My school starts tomorrow, and all the AP classes I'm taking will sorely deplete from my writing time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm finally updating. I might not update for another week or so, but my AP World History class is loading me up with about two hours of homework a night. Add that to my Algebra II, Honors English, and Chemistry, I'm lucky to get four hours of sleep a night max. But, you're happy reviews made me want to write, so I hope you like it. If it seems a little jumpy, remember, I wrote this in a bout a gazillion five minute segments of time. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a couple of hours free time this week... so on with the story. **

**Oh, and don't forget to click on that pretty purple button!! (Subtle, no?)**

Gaby had finally found her voice, "You're Jess Mariano's son?"

Lorelei had turned her attention back to the road, leaving the kids to talk, letting herself get lost in her own thoughts. _Yep, no mistaking it; that's Jess' son alright…_

"Um, yeah?"

"As in _the_ Jess Mariano? Author of The Subsect, General Indifference, and This is Hell? That Jess Mariano?"

"Yeah. You've read his books?" David couldn't believe what he was hearing. _A ten year old read my father's books? __My father's books that most adults couldn't understand?__My father's books currently being read by many Advanced Literature students in many Advance Literature courses in many universities (including Harvard and Yale) all over the United States?__ My father's books which-_

Gaby interrupted his thoughts. "Of course I read them! They are _amazing!_ And those dedications get me every time."

"Those confuse me. I mean, I guess he's talking about my mom, but sometimes I'm not so sure."

"Gimme a second," Gaby said. She reached into her book bag that she had been carrying around all day and pulled out a worn copy of The Subsect, opened the book up to the dedication page, and read aloud, "'To Luke, who helped me against the better judgment of everyone in Stars Hollow-'"

"That part's obvious. Luke is my great-uncle. I see him for lunch once a week with my dad." **(A/N, a secret Luke's keeping from Lorelei?**** Oooh, intrigue. **

"Wait, I wasn't done yet." She cleared her throat, picking up where she left off, "'and to you. You not only changed me, but made _me_ want to change myself. Without you, I would be nothing. I owe everything to you.'"

"Yeah, I really don't think that's about my mother. Even when she was alive, I could tell they didn't love each other. That's not to say they didn't _like_ each other; I mean you can't live with someone for as long as they lived with each other and not grow to like each other. But then who is it? Could it be a guy? Because I don't think that he swings that way, if you know what I mean. But hey, no one ever suspected it with that guy off "The Brady Bunch." But he's not, because, well, he doesn't act like it. Then what girl is it? It could be any one-"

Gaby had covered his mouth with her hand. "Done?" she asked.

A muffled "Yes" issued forth from underneath her hand.

"Breathing at a normal rate?"

Another "Yes."

"Good." She removed her hand. As she did, David reached for The Subsect still in her hand. He flipped through the pages.

"First edition?"

"Yep. My mom received it from," she paused, "someone. I think the author, I mean; I think your dad mailed it to her. You know, before I was born."

"I wonder why he would do that."

"It does seem kind of weird."

"Okay," Lorelei said, looking back at the kids, trying to devise a plan. "You are calling your parents when we get to Stars Hollow."

"What?!" the two shouted in unison.

"We can't!" cried Gabrielle.

At the same time, David was saying, "My dad's pretty cool, but he's gonna kill me for running away."

"_Your dad_ is gonna kill you? If your dad is planning to kill you, I don't even want to think about what _my_ _dad_ is going to do to me." Gaby was just now starting to get really scared. Sure, her father had never hit her before, but this just might make him change his ways. 'What is happening to Mom right now?' A wave of guilt smacked Gabrielle in the face. Why had she left? Her mother was probably _dying_ right now. Tears started to collect in the corners of her eyes. "You can't tell my mom and Logan that I ran away. He-" she paused, "he _will_ kill me."

Lorelei noted the extreme fear in the girl's voice. "I'll talk to your mom."

"Thank you, Lorelei. You're my mom's mom right?"

"Yes," she said, at this point starting to cry herself. "And you can call me Grandma. I sort of like it."

"Okay Grandma!" Gaby's mood was definitely looking up. But then it darkened again. "You're not gonna make me go back there are you?"

"We'll have to see what your parents say, sweets." Lorelei watched as Gaby's face took on a pained look.

"I can't go back. My dad's a monster! He's already beaten mom into submission, and he'll do the same thing to me."

"And I don't feel like going back quite yet."David's voice was so akin to Jess' that it almost scared Lorelei.

"Let's just work all of this out when we get to the house. We all need some shut eye. I'm afraid, Dave, that you'll have to sleep on the couch. Gab, you'll be sleeping in-" tears threatened to fall, Lorelei pushed them back. "You'll be sleeping in Rory's old room."

STARS HOLLOW

Gaby's POV

"Wow," Gaby breathed, "a house. A real house." Sure, she'd seen houses before. Hell, she'd even stepped in one on occasion. But she'd never _lived_ inside one. Her grandmother hadn't said anything yet, but Gaby knew at once that this was her new home. While driving through the small main square, she'd felt instantly at home. David, not seeing anything really special with his surroundings (but feeling just as at home as Gabrielle) followed Lorelei and Gaby up the front stairs and into the old dwelling.

Lorelei busied herself with looking in the closet for extra blankets and a pillow for the couch. Upon finding them, she threw them across it. "Sorry it's a little lumpy."

"That's okay," David said sincerely. "I'm sure it'll be okay." He arranged himself in the blankets and promptly fell asleep.

Lorelei took Gaby's hand and led her into the kitchen and to the door of the bedroom. "And this," Lorelei whispered to her (not wanting to wake David), "is your mom's old room."

Gaby gasped as she walked in. Books were everywhere. On bookshelves, in the open dresser drawers, stacked in the closet, under the bed.

'So,' she thought, '_this_ is where Logan made mom send all of her stuff.'

"Well, you passed the bathroom. Just holler if you need anything, but please don't because I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Gaby reached for a copy of _Oliver Twist_. "I think I'm gonna read for a while."

"Sure, sweets. But remember, it's about three in the morning, and you _are_ required to get up in a few hours."

Gaby giggled, "I'll be fine. I rarely get sleep."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, sweets."

"Don't you mean today?"

"Of course." As Lorelei closed the door, she was struck with a weird feeling of de-ja-vu. It seemed as though she had had this conversation with Rory many times when she was younger. This girl was exactly like her mother, in every single way… at least she was exactly like her mother _used _to be.

* * *

Hours later, Lorelei opened the door to find Gaby passed out, shoes still on, _Oliver Twist_ in her hand. "Don't wake her," David said behind her. "I tried about ten minutes ago, and she chucked The Great Gatsby at me." As proof of this incident, he held up the book and gestured to a small bruise forming under his right eye. 

"Lorelei!" Luke called from Lorelei's bedroom.

* * *

'Oh crap,' she thought. Lorelei hadn't told Luke that there were two strange children living on the first floor of the house.

* * *

"Just a second," she called back up the stairs. "Just stay here," she motioned to the children. Walking up the stairs and into her room, she saw Luke standing in front of the full length mirror Lorelei had set up against her wall, trying to pick out a tie.

* * *

"All dressed up and no where to go," she sang in a high voice. She received a grunt as a reply. "Okay, so don't freak out."

* * *

He stopped comparing ties to his shirt.

* * *

"I've got two kids downstairs, claiming to be the offspring of none other than Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano."

* * *

"Did they… what?" 

Realizing what she just said, she rephrased. "The daughter of Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger. The son of Jess Mariano and… someone else. Not Rory." **(A/N Pay attention all of you saying that Jess is Gaby's father and Rory is David's father. You guys are cracked… I mean that in the most loving way possible.)**

* * *

Luke set down his ties on the bed, and walked downstairs. At the sight of the man, David dropped the book he was currently engrossed in. He ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug, "Uncle Luke!" 

**A/N Awkward ending, I know. I'll clear everything up next chapter. Reviews make me update faster (hint, hint). **


	5. Chapter 4

Luke set down his ties on the bed, and walked downstairs. At the sight of the man, David dropped the book he was currently engrossed in. He ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug, "Uncle Luke!" 

"Hey, bud!" Luke said in a very un-Luke like voice. "How've ya been?"

Completely serious, the boy replied, "I've been better."

"Your dad?"

"Jess is… Jess."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," the boy said, in a tone that garnered the attention of the two females in the room, "he's just so, I don't know, removed." Luke nodded his head in understanding. "From all of it, I mean: the divorce, impending," here he paused, "_arrangements_"

"Like?" Luke pressed.

"She's getting the house."

"Oh."

"And the furniture." Luke continued nodding. "And the good TV."

"And your dad gets-"

"Jess gets me. The only thing the bitch didn't want."

"Now David," Luke said, using his best "parenting" voice, "what did we talk about last time?"

"Fine. The only thing the horrible she-witch didn't want."

Luke glanced at Lorelei, "Well, at least I tried."

"Luke," Lorelei said, "can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Dave?"

"Yep?"

"Go wake Gaby."

"That's right, send the boy to his death sentence," grumbled David, walking back to her room.

Lorelei led him into the kitchen. Before she turned her back to the living room, she heard David yelling, "Oy with the books already!" She caught a glimpse of him ducking as a hardback flew out of the doorway.

"Gaby is?"

"Rory's daughter. You knew Jess had a kid and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, he didn't want me too."

"I am your _wife_," she stressed the word.

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!"

_Oh big mistake, mister._ "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She stormed out into the living room, where Gaby now sat contentedly with a book on the couch, and David was nursing yet another bruise (this one below his cheek bone). **A/N Violent little girl isn't she? ****Just kidding.**

Lorelei, picked up the phone and walked over to where Gaby was sitting. "We're calling your parents now."

The young child's face went deathly pale. "I-" she looked around, as if that would help her speak, "I can't go home. I just- I just _can't_."

"Okay, I won't make you go home, but you need to tell me why."

"What?"

"I won't make you go home-"Gaby jumped into Lorelei's arms, just barely managing to be caught.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"_But_," Lorelei said, "You have to tell me why you don't want to go home."

The girl sighed, "Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, now shoot."

"Can we get breakfast first?"

Lorelei let out a sigh very much like Gabrielle's. "Fine. But this doesn't get you off the hook."

"I know, I know."

CUT TO DINER

Lorelei was talking to Luke, while the both of them watched Gaby at the counter.

"So _that's _Rory's kid, huh?"

"Yeah, that's Rory's kid."

----

Gaby had just finished a stack of pancakes (chocolate chip, of course), a serving of sausage, a serving of bacon, toast, half of David's eggs, and three cups of coffee (and that's a hell of a lot of coffee for a ten year old).

Lorelei stood next to her, waiting for her to get off the stool. "Is this something we need to talk about in private?"

"I think so," answered the girl, unsure of whether or not she was ready to rat Logan out. _I mean,_ she thought, _he is a monster. But like mom said, that monster is my _father. _NO! He will _never_ be my father._ "Where are we going?" She noticed that Lorelei was headed behind a curtain in the back of the diner.

"There's an apartment up here. It's where your grandfather Luke used to live. And David's dad lived here for a while, too."

"No way!"

Lorelei was confused, "What?" But Gaby had already bolted past the curtain and up the stairs. Lorelei followed her up. "Hey," she said, entering the apartment behind Gaby, "why the rush?"

"This is _the_ apartment; the one that the apartment in _This__ is Hell_ was based off of."

"And _This is Hell _is?"

"Jess Mariano's third novel! Have you read it? It's amazing, but _The Subsect _is still my favorite."

"How do you know about Jess Mariano?"

"David told me he was his father. And plus, he's like my mom's favorite author. She has signed copies of all three of his books."

"Oh." Lorelei looked around the apartment. It still looked the same as when Jess had lived there almost sixteen years ago. Jess had never really picked up his stuff, nor had Luke shipped it to him.

Gaby walked around amazed. "It is exactly like the book. I mean, seriously, I knew he was good at descriptions, but no one is _this_ good. It's exactly like in my head-"

Lorelei interrupted her gushing. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" was Gaby's innocent reply.

"Why you don't want to go home."

"Well," Gaby said, trying to stall. Realizing that she wasn't getting out of this, she sighed yet another defeated sigh. "But, promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Already done."

"Pinky swear?" Gaby hated that she was being this childish, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

They locked pinkies.

"Pinky swear."

"Okay, so here goes." And with that, Gaby gave Lorelei a full account of what the past ten years had been like, sparing none of the gory details.

A shocked Lorelei was sitting on Luke's old couch fifteen minutes later. Then she stood up, grabbed Gaby's hand, and started to walk her towards the door.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

"You're not going home."

"I'm good with that, but again, what're you doing."

"I'm taking you to Stars Hollow Elementary."

"Why?"

"I'm registering you for school."

----

_Riinnnggg Riinnnggg_

_Hello? Oh Luke, thank god it's you. I've been looking all over for him! He's been gone since the day before yesterday. He was where? Well, what the hell was he doing in New York? He took a bus there? __From Philadelphia?__ Yeah. I know. He _is_ my kid. I know. I _know _he gets it from me. I _know _I need to take better __care of him. Luke, I'm not seventeen anymore. Put him on the phone will you? Okay thanks, and when I'm done talking to him, I'm gonna need to speak to you again._

_David? David, what the hell were you thinking? I know she's being difficult. She'll be gone in a couple days. No, you _cannot_ stay with Luke until she's gone. __Dav__- __Davi__- David! Look, all of that is true but- Hey, I'm the adult here; I'm the parent. I _am_ acting like it! I know. I _know_. Fine! But only if he says it's alright. Okay. So _you _took the _bus _all the way to New York? How long till the cops got ya? Stepping out of Port Authority? Man, I need to teach you more. Okay, I'll see you in a few. Love you too. Put Luke back on._

_Luke? Yeah, we're gonna need a place to stay for a little while. Yeah, she's moving us out. __Yeah, both of us.__ Well, Truncheon is expanding, and we're opening shop in Hartford. So I was thinking- the apartment above the diner? No, it's not too small! It's perfect. Thanks Luke, much appreciated. Bye, see you on Monday. _

_DIAL TONE_

_----_

_Riinnnggg Riinnnggg Riinnnggg_

_Mom?__ Logan it's my mother. No it's about Gabrielle. Your daughter, remember? __Whatever.__ Mom, you've got her? Okay, send her back then. What? No, Mother, you need to send her back. You _have_ to send her back. She can't stay in Stars Hollow. You haven't known her for more than twenty four hours! Look, I'm sorry if you didn't like Logan, but this is not my fault. It's not! You could have easily come and talked to me. Oh right. I didn't buy the whole 'Logan won't let me come near you' story ten years ago, and I'm not buying it now. Mom, what goes on here is none of your business. Logan, I didn't tell her anything. __Ow__! Logan __stop__ it. No! Please don't- Logan, what did I do? I didn't do anything. Please stop. Please!_

_----_

_Riinnnggg Riinnnggg Riinnnggg_

_I'm sorry. I'm so-sorry. I c-can? Thank you. __Th__-__th__-thank you s-so m-much.__ See y-you on Tues-d-day. I l-love you mom._

**A/N Long post for you guys! It appears my muse struck a chord. Hopefully it continues to do so. So I hope that got a few things out in the open. Thanks to all my reviewers! And I would actually love for Rory to be David's mom and Jess be Gaby's father, but I have no idea how to work that out so it wouldn't be totally cheesey. But I'm open to new ideas! So if you want these two fine children to be a true brother and sister pair, give me an idea. The way it will turn out depends on how many people respond to this query. So, anyone?**

**Also, normally I hate to beg, but...**

**PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON. But seriously, I'm one of those freaks who is completely psyched to see, like, two reviews. Bbbbuuuuutttt, it always helps to see more.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! First of all, I wanted to say, that I now have a general idea of how this story is going to go. My muse for this week is _Charmedchick89_. She pointed out something in the text that I hadn't quite pinpointed, and from that little thing, an idea formed in my head, so thank you very much.**

**Speaking of pointing out things, I'm sorry (Thank you for pointing this out, for lack of a better phrase, _Love and Rock Music. _Also, I agree with you that it's pretty cliche, but don't we all love a little cliche every once and a while?) I misused the word sole. I will try never to do it again... but one mistake in five chapters? I think that's pretty good... well there are probably more, but one that people have noticed? Sweet. **

**Thank you from the deepest depths of my soul to all my reviewers! It's you that makes me want to get up in the morning and write (although I should be working on my essay for AP World History right now, but this is more important... of course). I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure I like it all that much, but I did enjoy writing it. It's all filler. The drama will be in the next chapter, as will Jess...**

"So," Luke was trying to find a way to make this as easy as possible. David was very much like his father in the way that he really didn't like small talk. He wanted everyone to just get straight to the point. So, Luke did, "Your dad is coming on Monday."

"What!"

"Don't worry; you're not going back to that Kasey woman."

"Kelly." He spat her name venomously.

"Right. So, I know Jess probably wanted to tell you himself, but I think it'll be okay seeing as how-"

"Luke, just say what you're trying to say."

"Okay," Luke took a deep breath.

"Yes, oxygen is important. What did you want to say?"

"I'm getting to it," Luke growled.

"Then get to it already. I don't have all day."

"How would you like to live here?" Luke gestured to the apartment they were currently sitting in.

"Here."

"Yes, here."

"Here as in this apartment."

"Yes."

"Here as in Stars Hollow."

"That is the general idea."

"Here with you and Lorelai and Gaby?"

"You know, your dad said you were quicker than this."

David rolled his eyes exactly like his father. "If you're going to act like that, I'm leaving." He picked up his jean jacket and started to walk out the door.

"Okay, God, I'm sorry."

"So live here?"

"Yep."

David took a couple steps around the small apartment. He looked into what used to be his dad's room (surprisingly similar to what the one in Philly looked like, but messier). Breathing in the mixed scents of assorted food products drifting in from down the stairs and the fresh vegetables and fruits that Luke always stored up here, David felt something akin to what Gaby had felt the first time she had laid eyes on the "Crap Shack." For the first time in his life, he felt at home; like he _belonged_. In reality, he hated the small town atmosphere, but here in this little place, it was good. All was well.

"That'll be good."

"Good."

"So, what now?" David asked, looking up at his great-uncle.

"I guess, I don't know… give me a second. I'm going to call Lorelai."

"Whatever."

Luke walked down to the diner and out the door. Picking up the cell phone that Lorelai had bought him so many years ago (he didn't need a new one, thank you very much) he called her at the inn.

"Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry. But I cannot find her at the moment. Perhaps you would like me to send up a smoke signal? Help her find her way home? No, maybe I should get a search party. That might work."

"Michel!" Luke practically yelled in the phone.

"Michel, who is that?" Lorelai's voice could be heard in the background.

"Your husband. And because I had to force myself through this utterly boring ordeal, I will be taking my break early. Here is the phone. Good bye."

"Luke?"

"Lorelai, I just wanted to apologize and-"

"Later," her tone wasn't cold, but she obviously was still mad at him. "What do you want?"

"Well," Luke started, bracing himself, "Jess is coming on Monday. He's going to live in my old apartment with David and work in Hartford."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the other end of the phone line.

"Lorelai?"

"They're going to live here?"

"Yes,"

"Here?"

"Um, yeah."

"Here as in Stars Hollow?"

"What is it with the people in this town today?"

"You better watch it, mister. I'm already mad at you; you _don't_ want to make it worse." Her tone made Antarctica look bad.

"Sorry."

"You better be. So, he's coming here."

"And I just told David, and now I don't know what to do next."

"Okay, so since David is going to be living here-"

"Covered that."

"Let me finish!" She audibly cleared her throat. "Since David will be living here, that means he will be going to school here-"

"School! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not brilliant like me."

Luke sighed, knowing after what he'd done (whatever it was, he wasn't quite sure) **(A/N Guys can be quite daft, eh?) **he better not say the biting comeback that was at this moment floating around his head. "So I need to get him registered."

"Precisely."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"You're welcome. And you're sleeping on the floor of the living room tonight. Love you!"

Suppressing a groan, he answered, "Love you, too." And with that, she hung up on him. He walked back up the stairs to deliver the news about school to David. He was sure going to enjoy this. [Insert the classic valley girl "Not."

----

"Why are you coming with me?"

"To see where I'll be going to school next year, silly!"

"Whatever."

"Touchy I see."

"Yeah, sorry I'm not all bright eyed and bushy tailed for this _wonderfully exciting _event." His voice was so like Jess' it was freaky. "You know, you should be glad I'm acknowledging you at all. I mean, I am in _seventh_ grade. I do not associate with _fifth_ graders."

"Luke," Gaby whined, "tell David he has to associate with me."

"David associate with your sis- with Gaby." It was Saturday morning, two days after the arrival of Stars Hollow's newest citizens (they made it official with a cup of coffee and a town meeting), and Luke couldn't help but feel that there was something between them. A bond that was stronger than anything he had ever known. A bond between siblings.

"Ha!" Gaby shouted in David's face. "Now you have to pay attention to me."

"Whatever."

"Like that word, don't cha?"

"Luke," David turned his face up towards Luke, "get her to stop. Please."

"Gaby, stop pestering David." Gaby looked at him, affronted. Luke, noticing this, continued, "And David, stop doing… whatever it is you're doing."

They were about a hundred yards away from the front entrance of the medium sized building. All of a sudden, Gaby grabbed David's hand and started running to the school, dragging him behind her.

"Stars Hollow Junior High, here we come!"

MONDAY MORNING

GABY AND DAVID'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL

DINER

"How can you eat that?" Gaby asked amazed as her best friend shoved a spoonful of green stuff into his mouth.

"Easy," came his reply. "Like this." He scooped up and even larger spoonful and somehow managed to fit the whole bite into the gaping hole that was, in essence, his mouth.

"Gross," Gaby went back to her double chocolate pancakes. Just then, the bell above the door of the diner rang. Gaby ignored this and continued eating. David, however looked up."

"Dave."

"Hey Dad."

It was at this moment in time, Gaby finally looked up from her scrumptious food.

"Oh. My. God."

**A/N Okay, so Jess was in the very end of this chapter. I'm hoping to get Rory in the next chapter, as well as even more Jess... but I may not succeed in the Rory bit... I'll try though. Hopefully you'll have a short chap. tomorrow, but NO PROMISES. Ha ha.**

**Do you know what's going to happen?**

**Because I do!!! Yay me. **


	7. Author's Note

Okay, so don't hate me. I have to push back updating for another week. I'm completely swamped with homework. Add that to the major bout of writer's block I'm currently experiencing, and it's not hard to see that I've got a problem. I want not for this fic to be complete crap. In the words of the ever brilliant Wilco, "Please be patient with me." I'm almost certain that my muse will kick in by next week. If it doesn't, I'll try and force something out. Do you want to know what really sucks? I've got a scene playing itself over and over in my head of how I want this to go; I just can't find the words to portray what I want.

Au revoir mes amis. Jusqu'à nous nous réunissons après,

Elisabeth


End file.
